Characters
A more detailed list of the characters of Greenvale can be found here. 'Main Characters' 'Francis York Morgan' 'Zach' York's only friend and confidante, invisible to everyone but York himself. Even York does not really understand Zach's true nature, but talks constantly to him, even in front of other people. 'George Woodman' The sheriff of Greenvale and one of the most well-respected men of the community. York often calls him "The Monarch." 'Emily Wyatt' The deputy sheriff of Greenvale. She is known for being a tough cop and a terrible cook. 'Thomas MacLaine' George's shy, effeminate assistant and Carol's older brother. He is frequently complimented for his cooking. Thomas also works as a bartender to help out his sister. 'The Raincoat Killer' Once little more than local legend, the Raincoat Killer, or someone in his guise, has been ritualistically murdering young women in Greenvale. Perhaps even more frightening than his red seed-related butchery is his ability to follow Agent York into the strange imaginary Other World, where he cannot be killed. 'Forrest Kaysen' A traveling sapling salesman and a common face in Greenvale. He is well-liked in the community and is often seen walking with the young Ingram twins. 'Willie' Forrest Kaysen's pet dalmatian. 'Major Characters' 'Anna Graham' The first victim of Greenvale's murder case. Her body was found tied to a tree and discovered by the local woodsman and his two grandsons. 'Jim Green' The park ranger of Greenvale Forest Park. He is the father of Lilly and grandfather of the twins, Isaach and Isaiah. He was one of the people who found Anna's body. 'Isaach and Isaiah Ingram' Two local twins who provide more information on the case than one would expect. They also seem to have an ability to communicate with the dead girls. 'Ushah Johnson' The local medical professional in the town of Greenvale, he is given the unfortunate task of performing autopsies on the victims of the Raincoat Killer. 'Harry Stewart' An eccentric entrepreneur who owns most of Greenvale. For reasons not made readily apparent, he always wears a gas mask and rarely speaks directly to people. He is never seen without his assistant, Michael. 'Michael Tillotson' Harry's aid. He frequently uses rhymes when relaying information. 'Polly Oxford' The elderly caretaker and owner of the only hotel in Greenvale. She is hard of hearing and frequently forgets things, which allows her to dodge important questions. 'Sallie Graham' Anna's mother. She went a little crazy after her daughter's death. 'Keith Ingram' The father of the twins and husband to Lilly. Owner of the Milk Barn. He has a habit of snapping his fingers and playing air guitar. 'Lilly Ingram' The wife of Keith and mother of the twins. She works with her husband at the Milk Barn. 'Carol MacLaine' The owner of Greenvale's Galaxy of Terror, a local bar. She is Thomas' younger sister and is known for her short temper. 'Becky Ames' A citizen of Greenvale. Becky is Diane's younger sister, Anna's best friend and Quint's girlfriend. She knows something about Anna's murder but prefers to stay locked inside of her mansion. 'Nick Cormack' The owner of the A & G Diner. He is well known for his cooking, but he also has a deep love of art. He's rather stand-offish and curt with everyone, especially York. 'Olivia Cormack' The wife of Nick. She works with her husband at the A & G Diner. Unlike her husband, she's much more demure but friendly and willing to give help when needed. 'Diane Ames' The owner of the Muses Gallery in the town of Greenvale. She is a bit of a seductress. 'Richard Dunn' The owner of the SWERY 65' darts bar. He and his son, Quint, take charge of Sallie's recovery after Anna's death. 'Quint Dunn' The son of Richard and boyfriend of Becky. He works at the SWERY 65' with his father and enjoys tinkering with his motorcycle. 'Brian Xander Morgan' York's father and Valentine's husband. A detective who killed his wife in front of his son. 'Valentine Morgan' York's mother and Xander's wife. She was shot by her own husband in front of her son. 'Minor Characters' 'Fiona "Freckles"' The receptionist at Greenvale General Hospital. She has great admiration for the doctor, Ushah. 'Jack the Raging Bull' Owner of the Heaven & Hell Gas Station and Gina's husband. He hates cops, only bribery can get him to open up. '"Rosy Lips" Gina' Jack's wife. She works at the gas station with her husband and gives out special car washes to frequent customers. 'Wesley the Gunsmith' Owner and gunsmith of the Panda Bear gun store. He is also an avid trading card collector. 'The General Lysander' The owner of Lysander's Junkyard. Although he calls himself a general, he seems to be wearing a sergeant's uniform. '"Roaming" Sigourney' A crazy old lady who is always seen carrying a pot. She shows up in random places around Greenvale. She was classmates with Polly. 'Brian the Insomniac' A pale, sickly looking man who watches over the Albireo Graveyard during the day. He has some trouble speaking. Category:Characters